


Happy

by ledbythreads



Category: Led Zeppelin, Page and Plant - Fandom, Rock Music RPF
Genre: 1995, Anal Play, Canon Timeline, Established Relationship, Happy!Jimmy, Holidays, I mean his ass is incredible and Jimmy agrees, M/M, Nazir is arriving at 10:55pm, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, True Love, ass ass ass ass ass, bottom!Robert, call and response, consent kink, short-shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledbythreads/pseuds/ledbythreads
Summary: It's 1995 and Page and Plant world tour is underway but they are here in some hot unnamed city by the ocean.What else are they going to do but fuck?ps references to Nazir Malik  -  an original character from my story Kashmir  -  he was their groupie but has become their metamour. He's not canon compliant but they think he's very fucking charming.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. First night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebookhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/gifts), [mary_anjel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_anjel/gifts).



He just feels happy. Really happy. Seeing Robert like this is just adding to his good mood. Robert is drowsing on Jimmy’s bed in a pool of sunlight like he’s planned to be found like this. Which, knowing Robert, is more probable than possible. Naked except for red short-shorts, similar, but with more stretch than the little satin ones he used to wear. His balls are softly cupped by them, and tugging the fabric in a twist over the cleft of his ass. He’s lying on his left side with one leg bent up like he’s posing for Michelangelo. His right hand is hanging, open palmed, across his outer thigh. Nazir is arriving tonight, but right now there is nothing else Jimmy has to do but watch. So, he watches.

The aircon is cooling but Jimmy can feel the heat still, liquid in his bones. There are a few places in the world where he can still wander. Alone. Sticking his beak into tiny little shops. Slipping through a light morning crowd following the beat and the hum of the city. Feeling the ocean just out of reach, freshening the day with possibility. Jimmy has bought pinkish coloured coral beads for Robert. And turquoise coloured glass ones for Naz. For himself, a map.

Jimmy goes into his bathroom and washes his hands and face. Puts on a fresh faded out tshirt. Brushes his teeth. If Robert hears him, he will probably stay exactly where he is. He’s only there for one reason after all. 

When Jimmy climbs up onto the huge bed, the beads clicking in the pocket of his slightly ridiculous denim cutoffs, Robert is still breathing in a half snore. His other hand is not artfully draped. It is tucked under his chin, against his chest like a puppy.

Robert’s got fat like a puppy too. He always bulks up between tours but right now he’s full breasted and fat assed and heavy. Jimmy wants to indent his fingertips into Robert’s flesh and feel the bulk of muscle underneath. When Robert uses his weight and pins Jimmy to the bed it makes him feel delicate again. Loved.

Luckily, Jimmy thinks, the heat drops his weight down. Well Robert doesn’t care what he looks like, but Naz might. He shouldn’t think like this. That’s a before thing. An old thing. He’s happy. Really happy. Frisky. Jimmy trails his fingers lightly through the hair on Robert’s thighs. Then he trails them higher, up to the same-colour piping that’s edging his shorts. Fuck it. He just slips his palm over Robert’s balls, rubs the edge of his thumb against Robert’s asshole and the deep valley of his astonishing, incredible, behind. Then Jimmy lies himself down to Robert’s back, and kisses his neck to wake him. Jimmy feels hungry and feels good about it.

“Hey you”

Soft sleepy dry murmur. A little bit of a crack in his voice. So, he wasn’t pretending. He’s adorable.

“Hey baby”

“Is that your hand up my arse or are you just pleased to see me?”

“Really pleased”

“Frisky”

“What kind of word is frisky, Robert? It’s not dignified”

“You’re squeezing my lemons, Jimmylove, I think we are past dignity”

“Shall I stop then?”

“Fuck no”

“I always loved your arse. From the very outset.”

“I thought is was my love of Blake and Buddy Guy?”

“No, it was your ass. I thought it would be profitable.”

“Sod off. Cheeky bugger.”

“Literally.”

“Yeah?”

That crack again.

“Nazir gets in at 10:55 tonight” Jimmy mentions.

He insinuates his hand inside the waistband of Robert’s shorts now, gently exploring, pressing, coaxing.

“Shall we pick him up? Together?” Robert suggests. Melting into Jimmy’s touch.

“Yes. I could drive us to the beach before we come back here.”

“You mean _actually_ drive?”

“Would you let him fuck you?”

“Where did _that_ come from?”

“Would you, Robert?”

Jimmy is kissing down his back. Flat pad of his thumb against Robert’s asshole. Jimmy can feel that Robert wants more but he doesn’t want to use his fingers. He wants.... He’s reached his birthmark. He licks and sucks, salt on Robert’s skin, and takes his hand out of Robert’s shorts and grabs a delicious handful of his belly. He can feel how hard Robert is without touching or looking. Jimmy feels like laughing. Sometimes things are just good, they are.

“I’d want _you_ first…” Robert lets the beat build up “Your mouth.”

Fuck yes. Absolutely. Jimmy shudders, his toes curling. His cock jerks like Robert has grabbed him.

So happy.

“Ask me”

Teasing.

Robert huffs and hugs both arms up and round a pillow. He knows that in this game Jimmy does all the touching. He knows it’s what happens when he lays himself out like a gift. He knows when Naz’s flight is due in, just like Jimmy does. It’s in the bloody schedule.

“Will you say yes if I ask you?”

Jimmy kisses lower and lower. He’s reached the bottom of Robert’s spine.

“Yes. I will say yes if you ask me.”

It’s been a long time since he’s wanted this. Now he wants nothing else. Dizzy with it. Please baby, beg me. Beg me.

“I want you… to eat me out. God Jimmy, only you.”

Robert is squirming now. Jimmy laughs. Giddy. Vibrating. He slaps his ass.

“Yes baby. I will”

“I need to just, y’know”

“Sure. Use mine… there’s a new one in my washbag.”

Jimmy has preferences. Penchants. 

“Baby?”

Robert slips out from under Jimmy’s hands but turns to kiss him. He sucks Jimmy’s tongue and winks.

“Yeah?”

“Keep the shorts on for me.”

Hard to keep hands off him now.

“If you keep yours on till I’m done in there. No touching.”

…

Robert was already prepared of course. Jimmy is nothing if not suggestible. But he can get anxious. Doubt himself, at times, these days. Now he will relax. Robert remembers those other days. When the world was young. When Jimmy had first lit the light inside him, and he was his boy. When every touch was initiation. He looks at himself in the wall-to-wall mirror. The flush under his tan. The glory on him. Jimmy Jimmy Jimmy. He tidies everything up, taking his time, knowing it drives Jimmy wild to wait. Robert feels bridal. Naz might be their part time concubine, but Robert wants his dues. First.

Jimmy is sitting on the edge of the bed, lanky legs crossed, playing with a necklace.

He holds it up. Open. Slips it over Robert’s head. The beads are cool against his chest. The way Jimmy still wants to see his gifts on Robert. See him adorned and his. Robert feels it in his chest. He tumbles them onto the bed and lets Jimmy strip him before he returns the favour. All Jimmy’s attention on Robert. Under him or over him it strips Robert down to pure wanting. He lays himself down for him. Sweet surrender. It’s been a while. So good.

Jimmy, firm handed, rolls Robert onto his belly. Lavishing touch on him. Melting him down. S. Flavius Mercurious – his quicksilver centurion. Brothers in arms. No Quarter. Jimmy’s hair brushing on his buttocks then, lightly, the dart of his tongue. Robert hisses. He wants to get fucked right now. Badly. This is not that. Again, snake tongued. Tempted. He groans. Jimmy likes to hear him. They both love sound. It would be strange if they didn’t. Jimmy will know when it comes unbidden. When he’s sodden with feeling and it comes oozing out of him, Sticky. Jimmy hums almost imperceptibly against Robert’s skin. Then he sucks. He laps. He buries his face and laughs. He’s delighted.

Jimmy always fucks like he has a score in his head. A new one, every time. Robert’s body opens to it. Every time. He feels Jimmy’s spit start to dribble down between his legs and he’s grinding and bucking against the bed already. Jimmy slips a hand between Robert’s cock and the bed. Not holding him yet. Just feeling him. Now he starts to fuck him with his tongue. Robert’s body dilating and inviting it. It’s not enough and this is what is magical about it. How the frustration becomes everything. How it breaks through any sense of expectation. How he feels like he will never come. How he doesn’t want to because then this feeling will be over. And now there is something else. Heavy. Something cold in Jimmy’s other hand. Cold against the wet heat of his circling tongue.

“Tell me yes. Say it”

“Yes. Pagey. Yes”

“What do you want, baby?”

“That feels, fuck, inside me, I want it inside me”

“You wanna come baby?”

“No, don’t make me. Don’t you fucking dare Jimmy. Fuck. I want… more.”

He gets more. Slow insistent, circling. The cold press of the plug. The weight pulling all feeling to this core. This wanting. Then Jimmy is pressing, pressing, stretching him slowly. Teasing. He wants to scream. Glass? Is it glass? And then his ass clenches round it like a key in his lock. Jimmy rolls him over and he’s sitting up between Robert’s splayed thighs with a tucked in smile like he’s a cat with a mouth full of canary.


	2. First encore

“Don’t stop. Don’t stop. God Jimmy. Fuck…”

“I haven’t stopped.”

Jimmy taps the flat, fat, end of the plug experimentally with his knuckles. It looks just as pretty as he thought it would. Robert looks exasperated but his cock says otherwise.

“You told me not to dare, baby”

“Like I can tell you anything…”

“Well, that depends, doesn’t it?”

Jimmy twists the plug. One louder, Jimmy thinks, smirking to himself. Yeah, that works fine. He dips down and kisses into the crease of Robert’s groin and runs his hands over his thighs and his sides. The glass glints between his legs, but not as brightly as the light in his eyes.

“Wanna fuck me, baby?”

Robert’s hands in the sheets answer for him, but he says it just to watch Jimmy’s face.

“Yes”

How can one word feel like this? But it does.

“But you can’t come. I want to make you come when Nazir is fucking you.”

Robert laughs, and pulls Jimmy down into the valley between his legs, and up onto his chest.

“Don’t you think you better ask him first?”

“No baby. _You_ are going to ask him…”

“You look so happy. Your cunning stunts.”

“Sod off”

Jimmy grinds his hips against Robert’s ass. Robert bucking back against his belly. He is. Happy. Robert like a locked box. Like a genie in a stoppered bottle. It is counter intuitive for them. Like a counter cadence. Jimmy climbs up over Robert’s chest to get condoms and more lube, but Robert grabs his hips before he can get past and positions him to suck his cock. Outmanoeuvred, Jimmy just goes for it. Gently fucking into Robert’s mouth while Robert is lying on his back. Taking his weight on his thighs and his arms. Robert guiding his hips with his hands, keeping him shallow. Casual at first. Now hands sliding up Jimmy’s body. Firm. Finding his nipples. Pinching hard right away. He’s fucking deeper, fucking into the feeling of Robert’s hard fingers. The contrast between Robert’s hard muscled arms and this defenceless posture, his hair all fanned out. Looking down. Robert’s eyes are closed, his neck straining. Jimmy feels mesmerised watching the wet slip of his own cock almost like it’s someone else’s as his rhythm starts to falter, and stutter, and Robert pushes him off, a tight hand wrapped round him as Jimmy’s breath catches and he pants, pulling back from the edge. Robert is grinning. Lips as puffy as they ever get.

“Wanna come, Jimmylove?”

“I didn’t say I couldn’t…”

“…that’s not what I asked.”

Jimmy sits back on his haunches onto Robert’s stomach. Robert’s fist still tight on him. Skin on fire. Jimmy tangles Robert’s beads in his fingers. Splays his hands out on Robert’s chest. Blushing. Robert twists under him and grabs for the condoms himself. Some quick manoeuvres and he’s ready. Asking with his eyes.

Jimmy is speechless. Flushed. He nods. Leaning into Robert’s hands as he guides him. Opens to him. He reaches back and touches the glass inside his lover. Feels the touch inside himself as Robert answers. Call. Response. Familiar as breathing.

Take me there, his eyes say. Robert is moving for him. Watching for cues.

“Turn round”

I’ve got you. I’ve got you.

They change position. Jimmy now straddling Robert, facing his raised knees. Hands on his thighs. Robert holding his ass. Thumbs against his sacrum. Fingers webbed across the crest of his hipbones. Eyes unfocussed, Jimmy sees the sun setting and the night sky lighting on fire and the sun in his bones melting out into his flesh and into Robert’s hands and through Jimmy’s fingertips pressed to glass. 

Rock and roll, rock and roll. This thing is live between them. This is a bootleg not the studio. Jimmy is free. Soloing.

They learned long ago to do this without looking. Jimmy changes the rhythm. Changes his mind. He moves with singular purpose. Hands round Robert’s wrists, he snakes his hips. Urgent. Robert catches the change and rolls them over. Yes baby. You know. You know. Hands above their heads. Entwined. Robert’s voice in his ear. Low.

“I can feel you in me Pagey. You always are. Always were. Sofine. So good. You know I do? I do. I always did. Always will. Want you. Want you, so much.”

“Don’t stop.”

“You wanna make me? Oh honey”

“Yes”

“Want more. You too”

“Yes”

“You know? Jimmylove? You do know?”

“I do know, baby. I know. Make me come.”

“You’re beautiful”

“Harder”

“So fucking beautiful”

“Shut up. Touch me.”

“No. Come for me.”

“I can’t I can’t I can’t”

“Now”

And he does.

They both do. Practice really does make perfect. Even when they never know when exactly the other one will jump.

“Happy?”

“Yes baby”

“Don’t fall asleep”

“Sokay, gottacarcomin, alarmcall ninethirty”

“I love you. Jimmy Page. Always loved you”

“…”

**Author's Note:**

> For a Happy(er) New Year Insh'allah
> 
> for Fishie - as always  
> for Masha - for the shorts
> 
> for S. Flavius Mercurious - for everything magickal you have brought me whether you meant to or not.


End file.
